


In This Household

by sadreddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreddie/pseuds/sadreddie
Summary: just a bunch of oneshots/fics about tozenbrak raising a familyEddie, Richie and Bill adopting a son and naming him Georgie and Bill always tells him stories from when he was a child and he tells him about his brother, who he was named after and Eddie always makes sure he's staying healthy and he teaches him so much like how to wash his hands and how to cross a road and Richie loves playing with him and cracking dad jokes and Georgie loves his dads so much. when Georgie's 5 they decide to adopt another child. a girl this time. they name her Beverly after their childhood best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Georgie comes home crying one day because some kids were bullying him for having 3 dads and 0 moms and Eddie gets really upset because he doesn't know what to do and he hates seeing Georgie cry and bill comforts Eddie and calms him down while Richie talks to Georgie and explains how their family is a little different from other peoples and that sometimes people don't like things that are different from what they're used to but its okay you just need to ignore them and not stoop to their level and remember that all your daddys love you and you don't need a mommy and Georgie hugs him so tight and they go to Bill and Eddie and Georgie says, "I understand now," and he hugs them for so long and Eddie's still crying and Georgie wipes his tears and says "Don't cry daddy i love you," and everything is so soft and pure and life is good and oh god i'm making myself cry


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess you could say slight homophobia?

Teenage Georgie getting into a fight at school and his dads are so disappointed in him because they expected so much better and Eddie gets upset and starts rambling stuff like, "Did we raise him wrong?" or "What if its our fault. What if we're bad parents," and Richie and Bill are trying to calm him down when Georgie appears in the doorway still bruised from his fight and says, "You guys are the best dads i could ask for, you raised me damn fucking good so stop saying that," and Bill and Eddie give a lil glare towards Richie because they know that's where Georgie got his trashmouth from but then they look at Georgie's bruised face and they soften because they cant stand to see their kid hurt and Georgie tells them to sit down and he explains that he got into the fight because some kids were saying stuff about his dads, about how they were freaks, and Eddie starts crying again and Georgie wipes his tears and says, "Dont cry dad i love you," and Eddie cries even harder because he's reminded of the time Georgie did that when he was a kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Bev's 16 and she's going on her first date, it's with a boy from her chemistry class, his name's Charlie. The poor guy shows up at her door and is greeted by 4 overprotective boys. He's not even one foot in the house and Richie's already telling him that if he hurts her he'll "Rip his fucking head off and play basketball with it." Charlie is obviously pretty freaked out, "I-i'd never hurt her." he says quietly. "Dont worry he can't play basketball, he's a loser" Eddie says trying to ease the boy's mind. "But i can," Georgie adds, nodding his head towards his many basketball trophies located on the shelf. "Stop tormenting him, this is their first date!" Bill says before he's interrupted by Eddie, "So where are you taking her? When will you be back? Leave your phone number in case we need to contact you please," Charlie is about to open his mouth when Bev enters. The boys look in her direction "Wow," Bill says, approaching his daughter. "Oh darling you look beautiful," Eddie says teary eyed, his babygirl was grown up and going on a DATE. "Thanks dad," Bev replies kissing each of them on the cheek before leaving with her date. "Bring her back for 11," Georgie yells from the front door. "Make that 10," Richie adds as Bev gets into Charlie's car.


End file.
